Don't You Dare
by whitebeaver
Summary: Dramione One Shot. Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya enggan meninggalkan ruang kebutuhan / My first Dramione story, mohon reviewnya yaa. Hope you like it :)


**WARNING!**

 **sexual content!**

 **M RATED**

 **please be wise,** **sincerely, author.**

* * *

Nafas mereka menyatu

Detak jantung memburu

Bergerak dalam ritme yang sama, saling menyesuaikan

Erangan bergantian dengan desahan

Pertanda bagi tubuh mereka untuk mempercepat gerakan

Peluh membasahi keduanya

Tatapan saling mengunci

Dengan tangan saling bertaut

 _'Come for me, love',_ ucap lelaki itu di telinga gadis itu. Perlahan menatap gadis dibawahnya.

Lelaki itu tampak lebih dominan dalam permainan ini. _Back and forth, back and forth._ Tentu saja ia menyukai perannya sebagai pemegang kendali. Sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi gadis itu; _begging to come, begging for more._

Desahan dari mulut gadis itu makin keras. Matanya terpejam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada lelaki itu. Sang lelaki menyeringai lebar, puas atas perbuatannya.

Gadis itu mendesah keras, mempererat genggamannya. Lelaki itu tahu sang gadis telah mencapai klimaks.

Seakan perbuatannya belum cukup, lelaki itu melumat bibir gadis itu penuh gairah. Gadis itu membalas, meletakkan satu tangannya di rambut lelaki itu, meremasnya. Satu tangannya diletakkan di tengkuk lelaki itu, mengelusnya pelan. Lidah mereka menari-nari, saling menarik. Ciumannya berpindah ke leher gadis itu, memberinya kiss mark, tanda bahwa gadis itu miliknya. Sang gadis mendesah, menikmati. Kemudian ciuman si lelaki turun ke dada gadis itu, mengisapnya penuh gairah. Turun lagi ke pinggulnya, membuat sang gadis menggeliat. Dan turun lagi ke daerah paling sensitif pada tubuh sang gadis.

Si lelaki tak melepaskan tatapannya pada sang gadis.

'Oh, Draco', sang gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nafasnya tercekat karena perbuatan lelaki itu pada tubuhnya. Lelaki ini benar-benar _Sex God of Hogwarts._

Desahan sang gadis makin menjadi. Lelaki itu berhenti menciumi tubuh gadis itu dan mendapat tatapan protes sebagai hukuman. Si lelaki terkekeh dan melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya'. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam gadis itu dan membuatnya menggelinjang. 'Sedikit lagi', batin lelaki itu.

' _I'm coming babe, coming'_ , ucap gadis itu terengah-engah di tengah permainan lelaki itu.

 _'Then I'm coming with you, love'_ , sahut lelaki itu.

Si lelaki memasuki diri sang gadis. Gadis itu melenguh, diikuti erangan lelaki itu. Gadis itu menaruh kedua tangannya ke punggung lelaki itu, memeluknya. Lelaki itu jatuh ke pelukan sang gadis. Erangan dan desahan bergantian keluar dari keduanya. Ekspresi kenikmatan terpancar di wajah keduanya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan dirinya dan berbaring di sebelah si gadis. Mata sang gadis masih terpejam. Tangan lelaki itu merapikan rambut sang gadis yang berantakan. Gadis itu membuka matanya, memiringkan badannya ke arah lelaki itu, wajahnya merona. Lelaki itu meraih dagu sang gadis, menciumnya dengan lembut. Sang gadis melepaskan ciumannya, menatap mata biru-kelabu lelaki itu erat-erat. Jemarinya menyusuri wajah lelaki itu. Si lelaki memperhatikan wajah sang gadis; rambut ikalnya yang coklat berjatuhan disisi wajahnya, mata hazel yang menawan, rona di pipinya, hidung mungilnya, bibir ranumnya yang berwarna merah, gadis ini sempurna.

'Aku mencintaimu', ucap gadis itu.

Si lelaki tersenyum. Tangannya meraih pinggul sang gadis, membawanya mendekat. Sang gadis sekarang berada di pelukannya.

' _Just say you won't let go, Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare',_ gumam gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan nafas lelaki itu di rambutnya.

' _I won't, Hermione Granger. I swear_ ', ucap lelaki itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala gadis di pelukannya.

* * *

Mata keduanya terpejam.

Hati mereka telah menemukan rumahnya.

Pelukan lelaki itu terasa nyaman.

Hangatnya badan gadis itu menenangkan hatinya.

Masa bodoh dengan teman-temannya.

Masa bodoh dengan makan malam.

Masa bodoh dengan ujian esok hari.

Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya enggan meninggalkan ruang kebutuhan.


End file.
